


You Can Do Better Than That

by floatingpastel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage kink, M/M, PWP, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Violent Sex, and oikawa can't refuse his boyfriend, blindfold, harsh and scary oikawa, im sorry mom, it's actually not rape but yeah, iwa is kinky, non-con, really fucking scary, role-playing, this is just fucking filthy im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpastel/pseuds/floatingpastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>"Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>"A fan," the voice replies breezily, running a cold hand up Iwaizumi's bare chest.</p><p>---</p><p>In which Iwaizumi Hajime is a depraved, kinky shit, but he still gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do Better Than That

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **This fic depicts blatant non-con and rape.** If this makes you uncomfortable in any way at all, please, please, _please_ , do NOT read this fic.

 

 

"I was wondering when you'd wake up!"

The chipper voice of a male is the first thing that greets him when he wakes up in his bed. He opens his eyes, but finds that it's dark. Night?

... He can't sit up.

Right. That's a blindfold, and he's shirtless and handcuffed to his bed. Iwaizumi is lying on his back, hands stretched and pulled up, tied to the metal bars of the headboard.

This is it. It's happening.

 _Breathe. Remember:_ Four _._

"Well, now that you're finally awake, we can start," the man says cheerfully. He's fucking sitting on Iwaizumi's lap, and Iwaizumi has no idea what he wants.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"A fan," the voice replies breezily, running a cold hand up Iwaizumi's bare chest. "You're beautiful..."

"... Right. And what are you doing here?" He asks, trying to stay calm, although he already knows the answer. He tests the handcuffs by pulling on them as hard as they can, but they're solid.

"We're going to have so much fun, Iwaizumi."

He can't get out of this.

Iwaizumi flinches when the hand rests on his face. Lips cover his own suddenly, almost drinking him up. He turns his head to the side to avoid it. "What the fuck?!"

The man uses both of his hands to hold his head in place now, kissing Iwaizumi greedily. He bites down on Iwaizumi's lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. Iwaizumi bites back _hard_ , tries to hurt the other, but the man backs away from the kiss.

"Ooh, you fight. I like it."

Iwaizumi bucks upwards, trying to outbalance this guy off his lap, but he just grinds down on Iwaizumi's thighs and moans wantonly.

"What the fuck! Let me go, you fucking asshole. This isn't a joke."

"I'm entirely serious," the man whispers, running his hands down Iwaizumi's toned chest and abs. His hands find Iwaizumi's belt, unbuckling it quickly with the hands of an expert, and within seconds he managed to removed Iwaizumi's pants and briefs even with Iwaizumi squirming and trying to prevent him.

"Naughty, naughty boy," he growls at him. "I only want what's best for you, you know?"

"Fuck off!"

Iwaizumi tries to kick him, anywhere, just to get him off, but the man simply catches his ankle and sends him a click of the tongue.

As the man sits on his legs again, Iwaizumi hears the pop of a cap bottle. The fucker starts grinding his clothed groin down on Iwaizumi's dick, letting out little pleasured breaths. Iwaizumi can't help but feel tingles of sensation as he does so, and, oh god, he's growing hard. They both are.

"You sick fuck, stop it!"

"How about no?" He says rather than asks, and Iwaizumi can hear the grin in his voice and the wet sounds of— fuck, that's lube.

The stranger lets go of his legs, but only to put Iwaizumi's thighs up near his head and fold him almost neatly in half.

"I'm going to use you," he says, voice low, tone cold and unforgiving. The sudden change in demeanor freezes Iwaizumi. He shivers harshly in fear, squirming to be let go.

"Please stop this," Iwaizumi asks, for the first time letting vulnerability bleed through his words. "Shit, please."

"I'm going to use you, Iwaizumi," the man starts again, rubbing around Iwaizumi's hole with a lubricated finger. It gives him shivers of a different kind, and god does Iwaizumi hate it. He pushes it in, making Iwaizumi groan in pain.

He adds a second finger just seconds later, scissoring inside Iwaizumi, making his hole nice and loose for fucking. "I'm going to fuck you, until there's nothing left of you but filth and sin, begging me to let you cum," he says, as he presses a third finger in, immediately finding his prostate.

"Ah!! _Nn_..." Iwaizumi squeezes his eyes shut, head tilting to the side, pleasure overtaking his rational thoughts. The fingers abuse his ass, pushing ruthlessly against his spot again and again.

"And you're going to lie there and take it, all of it," he whispers against Iwaizumi's ear, breath tickling his skin.

"Because you're a _fucking whore!_ " He howls, pulling the short strands of Iwaizumi's hair painfully, making him flinch and sob. The fingers pressed cruelly against his prostrate finally let go of it, pulling out.

Iwaizumi doesn't understand why this person is doing this to him, why he has been handcuffed to a bed and being used like a ragdoll. His lips are assaulted once again, mouth pressing into him, biting his tongue like he's tonight's supper. He tries pulling away to no avail, the man giving him no mercy. He wants out.

He wants out.

"Just stop, please,” Iwaizumi gasps when he gives him time to breathe, desperation leaking in his voice. “You can still stop."

"Hmm," the man hums, as if considering it. "Let me think about it. No."

Fuck. Fucking shit, fuck.

Iwaizumi's blood boils at his situation, with how this asshole is playing with him, how much he just adores torturing Iwaizumi. He squirms, god does he want to kick this bastard in the fucking face, but the hands holding his knees up are too strong.

"Let go of me, you motherfucker!"

"Heehee, I like it when you're feisty," he chirps, apparently back to his cheerful self, lining his dick in front of Iwaizumi's hole. He rubs it in a circle once, twice, and pushes in.

It’s painful, and Iwaizumi screams. The fucker keeps going, ignoring his labored breathing, until he's balls deep inside Iwaizumi.

"I'm going to make this so good for you, sweetheart," the bastard coos, saccharine. "So good, I promise. Just relax, okay? I'll take care of you..."

At first he pulls out just a little, pushing in gently every time, letting Iwaizumi get used to his thick girth. It hurts, but at the same time Iwaizumi can feel a small drop of pleasure climbing up his spine.

Iwaizumi can't help it. He cries, tears falling down his face in thick globs. The liquid catches in the tight blindfold, making it even more uncomfortable than it already is.

He's going to get raped by this bastard in his own fucking apartment, on his own bed.

"Is—Is there something you want to say?" The man pants in his neck, thrusting in and out slowly at first, gripping Iwaizumi's hips with his fingers. They're going to bruise with how tightly he's holding him.

Iwaizumi sobs, in pain, in humiliation. He doesn't know. "St-stop."

"Hnn," his voice catches. "Is that all?" His thrusts start getting faster, sometimes hitting Iwaizumi's prostate, making him inhale sharply. "Hajime, is there _anything_ you want to say?"

Iwaizumi gasps at a particularly forceful thrust. It's getting harder and harder to breathe, the pain and the pleasure mixing to overwhelm what's left of his senses. His tears won't stop falling, wetting the thin cloth around his eyes.

_Four?_

"N-no," he manages to answer instead. "Just stop, pl— _ahh…_! Hah…" He cuts off, gasping as the man hits his dick against Iwaizumi's prostate and pauses, keeping it there and pressing harshly on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"God, your ass feels so good," the man moans in his ear. "It's wonderful, how it's gripping me so tightly."

Iwaizumi inhales, gasping for the breath he was holding. At the same time, the stranger starts moving again, even harsher and faster than before.

"Just look at you, you fucking slut. Your hole wants my cock so much, doesn't it?" The stranger gently nips at the skin of his collarbone, before biting it viciously, sinking his teeth into the skin.

Iwaizumi shakes his head in denial, crying. He's unable to form words, gritting his teeth just to cope with the overwhelming sensations.

" _Doesn't it?!_ " He snarls, brutally close to his ear, some of the spit hitting Iwaizumi's face, raking his nails down his arm, urging him to answer.

"Fuck you!" Iwaizumi snaps at him, pained. God, that  _hurts_. "Nnn—fuck, ah! No, I don't want this!"

"Of course you do," he says patronizingly, voice coated with honey. He kisses Iwaizumi's cheek briefly, caressing the scratches he made on Iwaizumi's arm. His lips find their way to Iwaizumi's, pressing down on them without mercy, devouring him. Iwaizumi can taste blood.

"Look, your cock's leaking so hard..." At this, a finger traces the underside of his cock, making him shiver. He gets disgustingly hopeful that the man is going to follow up with jerking him off, but it never comes, leaving him sobbing in want of relief.

“Ah… Hahh, _nng_ …” Iwaizumi sobs. He can't take this anymore, he just wants to stop. But the man is ruthless, fucking Iwaizumi over and over again into the mattress, pressing down further on his folded knees.

"Ugh, you're so pretty..." The man coos, sugar sweet, accompanying the compliment with a harsh slap on the cheek. Iwaizumi yelps at the additional abuse. "Yeah, just like that, baby, tighten up for me."

He keeps going, making Iwaizumi irrationally afraid that he's never going to finish this torment. His thrusts become violent, going deeper and harder, until he pulls out almost all the way, and—

"Oh, oh _fuck_ ," the man moans, burying his dick for the last time and spilling his load in Iwaizumi's ass. He inhales, letting his dick sit inside, enjoying the warmth of Iwaizumi's tight cavern. As he pulls out, Iwaizumi can feel some of his seed trickling down his thighs, hot and wet and uncomfortable.

Iwaizumi almost sighs in relief, thinking it's finally over. He doesn't even care that he's still hard, sinking into the mattress. He lets his guard down— that is, until he hears the pop of a plastic cap again.

Shit. No. Please.

He doesn't realize he says that out loud until the man outright giggles at him, breathing lewdly, "What, you thought we were done? I could keep fucking you forever, to be perfectly honest with you."

"But, well, I think _this_ ," he says, as he sharply flicks his cold finger against Iwaizumi's dick, making him hiss, "needs some love too."

He hears the wet sounds of the man preparing himself. He's moaning, the fucker, clearly enjoying it. Iwaizumi rests his head on the pillow, resigned and exhausted, yet he tries to keep his breathing to a minimum, tries not to cry again.

"Fill me up now, 'kay?" His assaulter breathes a few moments later, slowly lowering himself on Iwaizumi's dick, panting against his neck, until all of it is inside. Iwaizumi groans at the tight heat enveloping him.

"Aahh, it feels so full... Want your cum inside me."

The man lifts his hips, hands on Iwaizumi's chest steadying him, and starts riding Iwaizumi's cock. Up, down, up, and god it feels so good, Iwaizumi doesn't want it, he wants to come, he wants the man to stop.

"Please," he pleads again, but he doesn't know what he's begging for anymore. He tries not to buck into that tight heat, tries not to enjoy the pleasure coursing through his veins, but it's futile.

It feels so fucking good. He wants to stop.

The man leans down, catching Iwaizumi's lips in a dominating kiss. Iwaizumi moans into it when the pressure around his dick increases, squeezing hard.

"Shit...! Ugh," Iwaizumi groans. "No more, please..."

Laughing. His captor fucking laughs at him, leaning back and sparing his abused lips. He starts riding Iwaizumi faster, and faster, clenching his ass around Iwaizumi's dick at every down thrust.

Iwaizumi whimpers. Biting his tongue until it bleeds, he tries not to moan and show just how good it feels.

As if reading his mind, the man croons, sweet and sickly. "No need to pretend you're not enjoying this, sweetheart. Let me hear you." He's practically bouncing on Iwaizumi's cock at this point, letting out pleasured moans whenever Iwaizumi so much as thrusts back into him an inch.

The pressure around his dick becomes too much, and finally, _finally_ , Iwaizumi comes with a hoarse shout, cursing to high heaven. He can feel a fresh batch of tears rolling down his face, and god, he's just so fucking humiliated.

Dirty. Used.

He passes out immediately after.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

When Hajime comes to a few minutes later, the blindfold and the handcuffs are gone, and his arms are resting instead at his sides. He feels a piece of warm and wet cloth dabbing lightly at his neck, then his face, cleaning him up; it’s wiping away his tears.

When he opens them, his eyes take a few moments to adjust to the sudden light. His vision settles directly on a pair of chestnut brown eyes looking at him tenderly with obvious concern.

"Hey," Hajime rasps, smiling weakly.

"Hey," the owner of those eyes reply, warm orbs softening even more. "How are you feeling?"

"Hnng," Hajime answers intelligently. "Amazing. You were amazing, Tooru."

Tooru sheepishly smiles back at him, brighter. He runs his hands through Hajime's sweaty hair. "That's good to hear."

Hajime sits up as Tooru hands him a warm glass of water to drink, which he does gladly. He sets it down on the bedside table and lies down again with a small "oomf," rubbing his sore wrists.

"Come here."

Tooru acquiesces, lying down with him on the bed. He tucks Hajime's head under his chin, hugging him tightly. Hajime sighs in comfort, thoroughly fucked out, feeling safe and warm in Tooru's arms.

He hums at Iwaizumi, continuing to card his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair, sighing as well. "Hajime, I was really worried," Tooru starts. "I was expecting you to say your safe word halfway through. That was really intense... and then you started crying, and, oh my god, it took all of my strength to keep going."

"You dork," Hajime breathes a laugh. "I'm glad you did. We've prepared and talked about this for a week because you wanted to make sure we have back-up plans for _everything_." Iwaizumi says, closing his eyes and shuffling closer to his boyfriend.

"Thank you for this, Tooru," Hajime sighs contentedly after a short silence, smiling on the spot between Tooru's collarbones. "Next time we can do one of your kinks."

"We better, Iwa-chan, or else. I’m not sure yet, but I was thinking alien probing? Or maybe we could— hey, are you even listening?"

Hajime falls asleep with a pleasant smile and an even sweeter name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  thought it would be fun to write oikawa's volatile moods, then _this happened_. i. oh god im so sorry. please send me hate mail or just stone me to death, either works.


End file.
